Aya Kamiki
Aya Kamiki (彩矢 上木) is a musical artist of Utari heritage, born September 10, 1985 in Sapporo, Hokkaidō, Japan. Her style ranges from pop, rock to rhythm and blues. She currently resides in Osaka, and is currently signed with the Giza Studio recording label. She speaks moderate Chinese, and because so, she has a notable fanbase in China. Her blood type is B and her height is 1.66 m. Biography Aya Kamiki learned to play the piano when she was 4 years old. In junior high school, she began singing live. Influenced by punk rock, she also learned how to play the guitar. In 2005, Aya released her two mini-albums "Constellation" and "Rock On" from the independent record label Weed Records. Aya's singing career was mainly active in Osaka, where she garnered positive results. Her voice was so full of force that it was part of her reputation. She made appearances in music and fashion magazines, which caught people's attention. In 2006, Aya signed on with Giza Studio and released her first major label single "Communication Break" on March 15th. On April 12th, her second single "Pierrot" was released. The song was respectively written and composed by B'z members Koshi Inaba and Tak Matsumoto, although the lyrics in Aya's version were slightly modified. It was released on the same day as the B'z single "ゆるぎないものひとつ" (Yuruginaimono Hitotsu), which contained "Pierrot" as its 2nd Beat (B-side). The single reached 9th place on the Oricon charts. Her third single "Mou Kimidake-wo Hanashitari-wa Shinai" peaked at the 11th place, and her first full album "Secret Code" debuted at 5th place. In order to promote Secret Code's release, Aya held two mini-concerts. One was as "Black Kamiki" and was performed at Tower Records in Shibuya. The other (later on the same day), was as "White Aya" and was performed at HMV in Shibuya. Entrance was free, provided that you had purchased Secret Code at the corresponding store. In summer of 2009 it was announced that she had parted ways with Ginza and is now with Avex Trax, same record company as many other popular Japanese singers. It was also announced that she will be releasing her first album under avex titled INDIVIDUAL EMOTION on January 27th 2010. On the same date, a Best of- album will be released with her most popular songs of her Ginza catalogue. Profile * Stage Name: Aya Kamiki * Birth Name: Kamiki Aya (上木 彩矢) * Birth Date: September 10, 1985 * Birth Place: Sapporo, Hokkaidou, Japan * Blood Type: B * Height: 1.66m Discography Albums * 2006: Secret Code * 2007: Ashita no Tameni ~Forever More~ (明日のために ~Forever More~) * 2008: Are You Happy Now? Mini Album * 2005: Constellation * 2005: Rock On Singles * 2006: Communication Break * 2006: Pierrot (ピエロ) * 2006: Mou Kimi Dake wo Hanashitari wa Shinai (もう君だけを離したりはしない) * 2006: Nemutteita Kimochi Nemutteita Kokoro (眠っていた気持ち 眠っていたココロ) * 2007: Misekake no I Love You (ミセカケの I Love You) * 2007: Ashita no Tame ni (明日のために) * 2008: SUNDAY MORNING * 2008: Kimi Sarishi Yuuwaku (君去りし誘惑) * 2008: Sekai wa Sore Demo Kawari wa Shinai (世界はそれでも変わりはしない) Indies Release * 2003: Breath * 2004: W.H.Y? DVD * 2007: Aya Kamiki First Live * 2007: Music Video #1